Seeds of Love
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: Naruto and Hinata, when they were small, planted a garden in a special clearing. Watch as that garden grows, and as their love grows alongside it...My entry for the Sunflower Love contest in the NaruHina FC @ Narutoforums


Seeds of Love

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this fanfiction.

Author's Note: Well, here it is. This is my attempt at the Sunflower Love Contest that the NaruHina FC is hosting Narutoforums dot com. I might not win it, but, hey, writing isn't about any kind of reward, in my opinion. Writing is about enjoying yourself as you put your creative thoughts down on paper. Besides, I'm just writing this on a whim, so it probably won't be that good. Still, at least I'll have something to do for a bit, and I'll have fun doing it. Either way, please enjoy!

Begin Story...

Naruto Uzumaki was having a good day. After suggesting an idea he had to the Hokage, the old man bought many, many seeds, and two saplings, and took the boy someplace where he could work in peace. The idea the youngster had was to plant a flower for every victim lost in the Kyuubi's attack eight years ago, and to plant a sapling in honor of the Yondaime Hokage. Sarutobi had given Naruto two saplings, however, saying that the Yondaime had a secret wife who also died in the attack, named Kushina, and that she'd be honored to have a tree representing her growing near her husband's.

And so, Naruto took his gardening tools and got to work...

With Hinata, at the time...

Hinata gazed curiously from behind a tree at her blond crush. The blunette could tell what Naruto was doing, but why, and with so many seeds? She was startled from her thoughts when an aged hand patted her shoulder. She looked up to see the Sandaime Hokage standing over her, a grandfatherly smile on his face. "Why don't you join him, Hinata-chan? I'm certain he'd enjoy having a friend help him with his project," Hiruzen suggested.

Hinata smiled shyly, and began poking her index fingers together in a nervous habit. "A-ano, what is the p-project that Naruto-kun is w-working on, Hokage-sama?" she asked quietly.

The wizened old man's smile grew, pride shining in his eyes. "He's planting flowers and those two saplings for all the people lost in the Kyuubi Attack, that happened a bit before you were born. It's a way of honoring our lost people, and he's adamant about getting it done. I'm certain, though, that it would be difficult without somebody to help him. I've been watching for a while as well, and at this rate, it would take six hours for him to finish. Come, I'll even join you as you help him," he offered, and the two walked into the clearing...

With Naruto...

Naruto was startled out of his work when the Sandaime, along with a girl he remembered from his class, walked into the clearing. "Naruto-kun, little Hinata and I have been admiring your work for a bit. She and I would like to help so that the job gets done sooner, and so you don't tire yourself out too badly," the old monkey summoner called out, then asked, "Give me your gardening tools for a moment."

Naruto grinned. He was happy that somebody besides the Sandaime was happy with his work, and was grateful for the help. He gave the gardening tools to the elderly Hokage, and Hiruzen tossed them into the air, performing several hand-seals.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Each of the tossed gardening tools came down with a few copies. "Remember, you two. Ninjutsu does not have to be used for fighting all the time. It can be used for many various tasks, such as multiplying tools, as I just did," Sarutobi stated, happy to have taught the two children something new. "Now, let's get cracking!"

A few hours later...

All of the flowers had been planted in the appropriate spots. Now, it was time to place the saplings in the ground. "Little Hinata, you take this one. We will call it Kushina, after the Yondaime's secret wife. Remember, though, not to tell anybody her name, you two," he said, giving the sapling to Hinata to place in the ground. "Now, Naruto-kun, you will take this one, which we will call Minato, after the Yondaime himself," he added, giving the second sapling to Naruto. "Now, hold them steady as I use this Earth Style technique to plant them properly."

"Earth Style: Earth Reparation Jutsu!"

The holes in the ground, which the saplings were held just in the center of, closed up around the young trees' roots, holding them firmly. "Now, you two, remember to come and check on these plants occasionally, because gardening is like love. You have to keep at it, and nurture the bond. I'm sure, though, that you two will do just fine taking care of this place," Sarutobi explained, then grinned as Hinata blushed lightly at what he was implying.

Naruto, not noticing Hinata's blush, went over and hugged Sarutobi. "Thanks, Hokage-jiichan!" he exclaimed, then let go and hugged Hinata as well, and said, "Thanks for helping too, Hinata!"

Hinata's blush intensified powerfully. _"N-Naruto-kun is...h-hugging me...H-he's so...warm...so...c-close..."_ were the pale-eyed heiress's thoughts right before she went limp in the blue-eyed jinchuuriki's arms, out like a light.

Naruto began panicking, thinking he'd hurt Hinata, as the great Sandaime Hokage let out a good, long laugh...

A few years later, hours before Naruto sets out on his journey with Jiraiya...

Naruto smiled as he walked, once again, into the clearing with all the flowers and the two trees. Then, he waited. He had asked Hinata to meet him here at this time, and sure enough, a couple of minutes later, the blunette in question appeared. "S-sorry, Naruto-kun. I-I woke up l-late..." the young heiress apologized.

Naruto grinned. "It's no big deal. I just got here myself!" he replied, then explained, "You know I'm going on a long-term training trip with Ero-sennin, right? I'm going to need you to look after this place for me while I'm gone. I'm sure you'll do a great job, though!"

Hinata smiled, then bowed slightly. "I would be h-happy, and honored, N-Naruto-kun, to d-do this for you," she said softly.

Naruto's grin grew, brightening his face even more. "Thanks, Hinata! I knew I could count on you!" he exclaimed, then added, a little more softly, "I knew there was a reason I like people like you."

Hinata blushed heavily, then walked forward towards her crush, slightly hesitant. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked softly, then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and mumbled, "Be safe, please..."

Naruto's grin turned into a warm smile. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll be stronger than before," he said softly, putting his arms around her as well.

Later, Hinata would watch as Naruto left the village, determined to become stronger as well...

Two and a half years later...

Naruto grinned as he entered the clearing again. The saplings had grown well, and the flowers were multiplying like crazy. There was also a pair of plaques at the bases of each young tree now, bearing the trees' names, and the names of the two who had planted them. "Hinata did a great job taking care of you guys," he said happily, then teased, "And don't think I didn't notice all the new flowers here!"

He was quiet for a bit, taking in the scenery, until he heard humming. Whoever was doing it had a beautiful voice, and was coming in this direction. Within a moment, a beautiful woman, wearing a baggy lavender-and-white jacket, and a familiarly-placed hitai-ate, walked into the clearing, carrying some gardening tools. Upon arrival, however, the young woman dropped the tools and blushed up a storm. "N-Naruto-kun! Y-you're back!" she exclaimed.

Naruto gawked slightly, recognizing the voice. "H-Hinata? Is that you? Y-you're...You've grown!" he exclaimed, startled that the vision of beauty before him was his gardening partner.

Hinata blushed a little more. "Y-you've grown, t-too, N-Naruto-kun," she replied softly.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and we aren't the only ones! Minato and Kushina here are getting bigger, too!" he exclaimed.

Hinata giggled lightly. She loved how thoughtful Naruto was, even bringing their trees into the conversation, whether said plants were aware of it or not. "W-well, would you like to help me today? Some w-weeds have been growing, and we have to p-pull them," she stuttered, smiling lightly.

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing, Hinata!" he exclaimed.

As the two of them worked, they couldn't help but exchange glances occasionally, and think more and more about the other.

"_This is why I love Naruto-kun so much,"_ Hinata thought to herself, _"He's so hardworking and kind...and he's a lot hotter, now that he's grown up..."_

Naruto frowned slightly as he thought about the young woman working beside him. _"I know I like Hinata, but...How much do I really feel for her? This pounding in my heart, this heat in my chest, it has to mean something, right?"_ he wondered, then stole another quick glance, and thought, _"She's definitely very pretty, though, but am I just feeling perverted things for her, or am I feeling something...more?"_

The two teens finished pulling weeds within half an hour, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways, one knowing that she'd always love the other, and the other wondering what he truly felt about his friend...

A few months later, about three hours after Pain's attack on Konoha...

Naruto had been wandering for a good, long while, lost in thought about all that had happened. _"Hinata...loves me? But...what do I feel for her?"_ he wondered to himself. Little did he know, he was approaching that same clearing that he and Hinata had decorated with flowers and the two saplings, and that Hinata was already there.

He entered the clearing, not really watching where he was going, and bumped into the girl who currently occupied his thoughts. Hinata turned around, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun...I'll l-leave, i-if you want," she mumbled softly.

Before she could go, however, Naruto gripped her arm. "You...you don't have to leave, Hinata. This place is yours, too," he said softly, then added, "I'll make some shadow clones to get some tools, and we can fix things up here."

Hinata nodded, her tears drying slightly. _"He's not angry with me...I'm glad, Naruto-kun..."_

A few hours of work later...

Naruto sat down, tired from his work, and his troubled mind. Hinata sat cross-legged on the ground a few feet away, facing him, but also scared of what might be going on through his mind.

Naruto finally decided to speak. "Hinata...What you said back there...Did you...did you really mean all that?" he asked softly, his eyes full of fear and a little bit of hope.

Hinata blushed, then lowered her head and nodded. "It's true, Naruto-kun...For the longest time, I've loved you...I'm not pretty like Sakura or Ino, or dependable like Tenten, so I wouldn't blame you if you don't feel the same way, but please...Don't ask me to take back what I've said..." she answered, the tears from before threatening to return.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I guess I probably should have figured that out sooner...It always looked like everyone was trying to push me to you, but I never really knew why...I'm honestly...very happy, and honored, that you feel that way about me, but..." at this, Naruto beamed, smiling so happily, he was crying tears of joy.

"I'm just...so very happy that you told me...that you gave me my first 'I love you'."

Hinata looked up with hope and happiness upon hearing this, the tears that were coming down being replaced with tears of joy. "Naruto-kun..."

"I'm not entirely certain of what I feel for you, Hinata...but if I nurture it, like we did with these plants, I'm sure love will grow," he said softly, then chuckled and added, "That sounded pretty corny, huh?

Hinata launched herself at her beloved source of inspiration, and laughed, causing him to laugh as well, and the two rested there for a bit...

Four and a half years later...

Finally. They were married, and happy with each other. And now, Hinata was growing a new kind of flower, in her womb. She and Naruto learned to love each other truly, and now, they were planting new flowers in their garden, for those who had been lost in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. They prayed that there wouldn't be any more great tragedies like that again, and hoped that the peace they all fought for would last.

And now, they were planting three more saplings, though not for the dead. These saplings would be for them, and their unborn child. After planting the saplings and making sure the flower garden was without weeds, they left the clearing, hand in hand, anticipating when they'd return to the place where their bond grew to be so great...

The End


End file.
